Begin!
by Xx0ri0nxX
Summary: “Ladies and gentlemen thank you all for being here tonight, for you will all be witnessing either a new champion, or…the fall of a fighter.”


First story here. Hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: Don't own Mai Hime.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Taka and I will be your announcer for tonight's match. Hope you all have placed your bets, because bet holders, please close all bets, the fight will start shortly." Taka announced and waited for everyone to place their last bets.

"Ladies and gentlemen thank you all for being here tonight, for you will all be witnessing either a new champion, or…the fall of a fighter."

"Yeaahhh bring them out!!" shouted the crowd.

"Of course, please send out the challenger, KRUGER!"

Steam start coming out from the ground and out walked a woman wearing a dark blue hood over her head. Kruger walked past the spectators towards the cage, ignoring the cries of her fans and the whistles towards her. Kruger walked up the stairs and into the cage, taking off her hood; she nodded towards the announcer, Taka. Taka just smiled back at her.

"And now it's time for our seven time champion, LION!"

The crowd went wild, as LION ran towards the cage pumping his muscular arms into the air. Making circles in the cage, while grinning towards Kruger.

"Okay, today we will all witness a new champion or a fallen fighter. LION VERUS KRUGER! LET THE MATCH BEGIN!" and the bell rang. Taka walked out of the cage and locked the entrance so, neither one of them can escape, if one of them decides to run away.

Both fighters charged at each other. Kruger threw a straight right punch, which was easily dodged by Lion, who countered with a swift kick towards her left knee. Kruger saw the kick, smirked and jumped up into the air and delivered a roundhouse kick straight into Lion's head. Lion tumbled back and glared at her. Lion charged at her with straight punches towards her stomach and kicks towards her legs. Kruger winced at Lion's strength, and struggled a bit trying to block all those punches and kicks. Kruger suddenly felt herself being lifted and thrown across the cage, her back hitting against one of the cages wall. Lion threw a straight punch into her gut making her lose her breath for a second, however that once second was enough for Lion to continue his assault.

The crowd is going wild, screaming for more blood. Taka walked to where Kruger was being beaten and said "Finish this."

Lion thinking Taka was talking to him grinned and pulled back his left arm and bring it down with as much strength as he can muster up towards Kruger's head. Before his punch could land on Kruger's head, he fell back when a fist had connected with his face. Standing up, Lion touched his nose, and felt immense amount of pain. His nose was broken. Lion again charged towards Kruger to give her another round of punches but, Kruger was quicker than Lion and kicked behind his right knee making him land on his face.

Holding his broken nose, Lion screamed, "YOU SON OF A BI-"

Before his could finish Kruger gave him a powerful roundhouse kick to his face. The audience watched in awe because they weren't sure if they had just saw Lion's head did a whole 360 from the roundhouse kick or the fact that Lion, the best underground fighter just got owned by a chick.

Taka unlocked the cage and walked in, seeing as Lion wasn't getting up anytime soon, he grabbed Kruger's arm and raised it high.

"The winner! Kruger! The new underground champion!" announced Taka

The crowd went wild. Looking around the audience Taka saw many disappointing faces, because he knew, those people had placed their bet on the wrong fighter. He turned to Kruger and said "Good job, champ."

Kruger just grunted and left the cage, walking back inside to change her clothes. Taka just grinned as he watched Kruger walk back inside, happy with the outcome of the match. He heard a small grunt coming from the body on the ground and frowned.

"Take this back to my office." Taka instructed one of his workers, who nodded and began dragging Lion out of the cage.

Taka followed after them. Before heading to his office, he went to the changing room, where Kruger was.

"Again, good fight Kruger, though you should have ended Lion's life. He is still alive, and now I have to finish the job."

Kruger just glared at Taka, and began putting things into her bag.

Smiling Taka said, "Well, next time finish the fight 'properly', I don't like finishing other people's fight."

Kruger grabbed her bag and glared at Taka. There was silence until Kruger replied, "Yes sir." And left.

Taka still smiling, walked out after Kruger and into his office, where two of his 'employees' were waiting for him with a now awaken Lion, lying on the floor. Taka walked behind his desk and sat down on his leather chair, glared at the lying body.

"How long do you think you will still be breathing in that position Lion?" asked Taka.

Lion shot up and winced when he felt pain in his head from getting up to fast.

"Ugh, my head. I'm still alive, so does that mean I won the match?" asked Lion.

"You lost and you won't be alive any longer. I did promise the crowd a fallen fighter did I not? I don't go back on my word, Lion."

Lion started to sweat as he felt Taka's cold stare. Not wanting to die he tried to reason his way out of this situation.

"Wait, Taka, come on man, you don't want to kill me. I'm Lion, best underground fighter around."

"Ex-best underground fighter Lion. You lost to Kruger." Stated Taka.

"Taka, I'm a man, I went easy on her, come on. Let me have one more match with her an-"

BANG!

Lion's body dropped to the floor, with blood slowly coming out of his head. Sighing, Taka put his gun back into his desk drawer with a disappointing face.

"Sorry guys, but please clean this mess up, I know it's been a long night."

"Yes sir!" replied one of his 'employees'

Taka took out a cigarette and lighted it. Sucking in the smoke and blowing it back out, Taka asked, "How much did I make from tonight's match, Yuuki?"

Yuuki, a red headed girl, who had been sitting in the office the whole time Taka had entered, took out a piece of paper and grinned.

"Taka, you made 500 million. Not as high as u wanted, but that's still quite a lot."

"Hmm…I'm going home now. Oh, one more thing. I'll be keeping only 200 million, send 100 million to Kruger, and the rest…split it among my 'employees'. Good night."

Yuuki grinned and nodded. "Got it boss. Night."

Taka left his office and headed towards his car. Finishing his cigarette before getting into his car, Taka remembering all the things Kruger was stuffing into her bag in the changing room, he took out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?"

"Sorry for calling this late, but it's me Taka."

"Oh my, Taka-san how have you been?"

"I've been doing good, and you?"

"Also, doing well. Knowing you Taka-san, you need something from me am I correct?"

"Hah, yes and I was hoping you will say yes to it."

"I will try my best, so what is it you need?"

"Well….."

* * *

A/N: How was it? Please review and thank you for reading this. ^ ^


End file.
